


Blair

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>study for Regency Blair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=blair-costume2_zpsad8aa48e.jpg)

 

Pre1iminary drawing for Regency B1air.


End file.
